Olivia's Song
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Songfic based on Taylor Swift's Mary's Song ... EO ... Short, sweet and I hope not too confusing


**So…I know what you guys are thinking…I am sorry that I haven't updated the two stories I have going, but as some would say…real life got in the way…anyway, here is a song fic…it is EO, of course…the song is "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift…**

**Oh yeah, for this story…disregard anything that you have ever heard about Elliot and Olivia's backgrounds…Olivia's parents are together and a loving family and Elliot's dad was not abusive…**

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of anyone you may recognize or the song, even if you have never heard it…**

Olivia's Song

"I swear that those two are going to get married one day," Evan Stabler said. He was sitting on the deck of his house with his wife, Alex, and their neighbors, Serena and Kenneth Benson. The four were watching their children, Elliot and Olivia, play in the backyard.

Kenneth laughed, "Probably, but I might have to get her to look in another direction. I don't think I want to be related to you!"

Evan laughed, "Thanks…"

Alex and Serena just smiled and rolled their eyes. This was a conversation that they had heard many times. Every time the families would get together, the men would talk about how the kids would some day get married and how bad it would be to be related to each other.

Olivia looked at Elliot, "What do you think they are laughing at?"

"I don't know. Most likely the same thing they are always laughing at."

She looked up and smiled, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Elliot smiled back and turned back to the sand castle they were building.

_She said...  
I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,  
Growing up and fallin' in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said, "Oh, my, my, my"_

Olivia and Elliot sat in the tree house that Olivia's dad had built in her backyard. The two had just gotten back home from school and were supposed to be doing their homework.

"You know I can beat you up," Elliot told her. "I am bigger than you."

"Just cause you are bigger doesn't mean you can beat me up," Olivia rebutted.

Elliot shook his head and went back to his math. A few minutes later the silence was broken by Olivia.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Elliot looked at her and saw she was serious. He leaned forward and was about to kiss her when she turned away and climbed out of the safety of the tree house. Elliot again shook his head and went back to his homework.

_Took me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I  
Oh, my, my, my, my_

Elliot looked out of his window and noticed Olivia sitting on her porch reading. He had been noticing a lot of things about her lately that he had never really seen before. The way she always cocked her head to the left and laughed at his jokes, or the way she pushed her hair back behind her ear with two fingers, were just some of the things he was seeing. She had never looked so beautiful to him. He was falling for her and just hoped that she felt a little of what he did.

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes  
And said, "Oh, my, my, my"_

It was Olivia's eighteenth birthday and she was having the best day of her life. Her parents had gotten her a car and she had aced a physics test she had been worried about, but what she was really happy about was that Elliot was taking her out. The two had been dating now for almost two years and she couldn't think of someone she would rather be with tonight.

The time was approaching two a.m. and all that could be heard was the yelling of two teenagers. Elliot and Olivia were experiencing their first real fight and neither were willing to give up their opinion.

"Go home Elliot! I don't want to see you ever again!" Olivia yelled, instantly regretting it. She knew she couldn't go without seeing him, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Fine!" Elliot yelled back. He got up and left her house, slamming the front door behind him. Once he got outside he realized that since they had been going out, they had never left each other without a good night kiss. He felt terribly about the fight and wanted nothing more than to go back in and apologize for what he had done. Instead, he sat down on the swing on Olivia's front porch and resigned himself to wait til morning to make sure she was okay. He soon fell asleep and was found the next morning by Kenneth.

_Took me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. ridin' in your truck  
And all I need, is you next to me  
Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slammin' of doors 'stead of kissin' goodnight  
You stayed outside, 'till the morning light  
Oh, my, my, my, my_

Four year later, Olivia and Elliot were having dinner in their favorite restaurant in their small town. All of a sudden Elliot got really quiet and got a really nervous look on his face.

"Is everything alright El?"

"Uh…yeah," he said as he slid out of the booth. He got down onto one knee in front of the love of his life and took a deep breath, "Olivia Paige Benson, I love you. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I know that our dads use to joke about us growing up and falling in love and getting married, and how our moms never really believe it would happen, but it did. We grew up and we fell in love and all that is left is to get married. So, Olivia, would you make our dads predictions come true and prove our mothers wrong? Olivia, will you marry me?"

Olivia sat there speechless for a moment, "YES! Yes, of course I'll marry you Elliot."

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"Do you Elliot take Olivia to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to honor and obey, to love and cherish for richer or for poorer and in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Olivia take Elliot to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honor and obey, to love and to cherish for richer and for poorer and in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

_Took me back to the time when we walked down the isle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do, and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

"Happy Anniversary El…I love you."

"I love you too," he replied with tears running down his face. "That was the most beautiful story I have ever heard."

"I know…I thought so too…I am just so glad we got to live it, instead of reading it in a fairytale book," she said, with her own tears matching the ones on her husband's face.

"Happy Anniversary Liv…"

_And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky  
Oh, my, my, my_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this…I was nervous to write it, but it wouldn't go away until I did…please review and tell me what you think…**


End file.
